cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
MsD's chat rage about me
8:34 MsD ...and you just blocked my PMs for no reason. -_- it was a question about the server. -_- 8:38 MsD Well, first you judge me from the point I join, ban me and others for no reason. The majority votes on a petition to get you blocked, but they don't do anything. You hate on me, troll me constantly on the server, with those two sidekicks of yours, Zero and Br1ck, vandalize my wiki, and get away with it. And now you judge me even more by blocking my PMs for no reason and opposing me for no reason. What a great admin. 8:39 Clone gunner commander jedi (facepalm) 8:40 Clone gunner commander jedi "The majority votes on a petition to get you blocked, but they don't do anything."? 8:40 MsD User blog:Darth henry User blog:Darth henry/Petition For CGCJ's Blocking 8:41 Clone gunner commander jedi "December 29, 2011 by Darth henry" 8:42 MsD Doesn't matter. That's a small part of what I just posted. 8:44 CJC95 We ain't a democracy, petitions don't work here :P (and they rarely do anything in democracies either :P ) 8:45 MsD That's not my point. My point is that CGCJ is not a good user. He trolls me on the server, trolls everyone at the LUW, vandalizes and trolls the LMBW, and somehow gets away with it while judging and hating on me at the same time, even when I try to help him. 8:47 CJC95 Ok - Out of interest, how did we get to this topic? :P 8:48 MsD Because I was discussing my req with Berry and how I was just about ready, and then out of nowhere CGCJ opposes with the completely invalid reason of "He seems like a user who would troll and spam, I just don't trust that he's mature enough for the Chat Mod right." Has he not seen me here? Has he not seen the work I've done? So I'm just butthurt and pissed. 8:49 CJC95 Good, just what any good chat mod needs to be xD 8:49 MsD yes c: 8:49 MsD At least I don't overreact ._. 8:50 Soupperson1 Overreact? 8:50 MsD I haven't sworn or allcaps'ed or anything 8:50 Soupperson1 you "troll and spam, and are unmature" there vaild reasons 8:50 Clone gunner commander jedi Sorry if I'm mistaken but were you not the user "Hi" on Brickimedia who spammed my PM on there? 8:51 MsD I was Hi on brickimedia and I wasn't even on there. ._. 8:51 Soupperson1 (you know he'll just say no) 8:51 MsD I didn't edit once and I joined chat like twice, and I never PM'd you. ._. 8:51 Clone gunner commander jedi You did, you posted your sig in a PM, knowing it would annoy me 8:52 MsD -_- I didn't even have a sig. I never edited anything but my userpage. 8:53 Soupperson1 that dosn't mean you cant pm.. 8:53 MsD But he says I spammed a sig. I didn't have one 8:54 Clone gunner commander jedi You posted the code to your sig into a PM on there, when the codes were enabled in the chat there 8:54 MsD I spoke with blue text. ._. nvm Category:Brickipedia Chat Category:Brickipedia